First Magitek Production Facility
The First Magitek Production Facility is an imperial compound in the arctic outlands of Niflheim in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto. It produces magitek troopers for the empire's magitek infantry. Story Construction on the First Magitek Production Facility was completed on 26th November in M.E. 723, a year after Ardyn Izunia had entered Niflheim and imparted his knowledge of daemons and magitek to the empire. A "rising miliary star" Verstael Besithia was appointed to oversee the compound's construction and afterward, he relinquished his field duties to work there full time. The facility is located in the snow-covered imperial outlands where Verstael could continue his experiments in peace and away from the scrutiny of other imperial higher-ups. The magitek army the empire raised as a result of the First Production Facility's construction made Niflheim's army the strongest in the world in preparation for the empire to conquer all lands. Magitek troopers are made at the facility by daemonizing human clones, which are then programmed and clad in lightproof armor so they can operate during daytime. One infant clone was once kidnapped from the facility by Lucian agents. In M.E. 755, workers at the facility terminate numerous specimens created for the magitek infantry, and one worker is ordered to incinerate the remaining plasmodia samples. Plasmodia samples keep leaking, however, infecting workers, and rumors begin to circulate that Verstael is intentionally spreading the contagion. By February M.E. 756, all workers have become daemons. It is possible that the Diamond Weapon Verstael invites Emperor Aldercapt to come see at the facility in the following April was created by Verstael intentionally daemonifying the researchers working at the production facility, as the final cohesive message left behind by a team member, dated 12th of February, is: We are all... Together, we...Insomnia. As the ultimate...we... Thank you... Farewell... Prompto Argentum becomes separated from his friends and wanders the imperial outlands alone. He succumbs to the cold and is brought to the First Magitek Production Facility by magitek troopers that recognize Prompto as one of their kind. At the facility he is deemed contaminated, and its MTs attempt to kill him as Prompto navigates his way through the compound to escape. He is aided by Ardyn Izunia, who guides him to Verstael, saying this is a long-awaited father-son-reunion. Prompto is the clone who was kidnapped from the facility around 20 years ago and brought to be raised up in Lucis by an adoptive family. He still has the MT's barcode tattooed on his wrist, which lets him open doors at the facility. Verstael deems Prompto a failure as he hasn't turned into a daemon. As he tries to inflict Prompto with the Starscourge, the former shoots him and Verstael collapses on the floor. Ardyn blames him for patricide before departing. Aranea Highwind, who has infiltrated the facility to investigate, finds him, and lends Prompto a snowmobile to escape the compound with. Gallery Oh-my-Ebony-Location-FFXV-Episode-Prompto.png First Magitek Production Facility tets tubes from FFXV Episode Prompto.png Magitek-Production-Facility-Verstael-FFXV-Episode-Prompto.png Aranea-and-Prompto-FFXV-DLC.png Im-a-Kennys-Kid-Location-FFXV-Episode-Prompto.png Etymology ru:Первый производственный магитех-комплекс Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Downloadable content in Final Fantasy XV